i love robot?
by pink seokjin
Summary: Kyuhyun membuatkan sebuah robot untuk menemani Sehun, robot yang sangat unik dan cantik... "LUHAAAAAN! LU – HAN, oke? Namamu Luhan, LUHAN! Puas?" "HUWEEE Oh Sehun juga jahat... Luhan kan milik Oh Sehun...tapi tadi Oh Sehun bilang tidak mengenal Luhan...hhuuwwweeee" "Luhan, aku mencintaimu... ku mohon, maafkan aku.. kembalilah padaku..."


**HUNHAN – I LOVE... ROBOT?**

TITTLE: I LOVE... ROBOT?

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, FANTASI (?), SCI-FI(?), ANGST (maybe) [author gak begitu ngeh tentang genre, harap maklum]

LENGTH: B.A.P-ONESHOOT (di gebukin Exo-L)

RATE: T!

CAST: SEHUN, LUHAN, AND OTHER

WARNING: GAJE, THYPOS EVERY WHERE, BAHASA KASAR, GAK SESUAI EYD, CERITA PASARAN, YAOI, BOYXBOY, DLL

.

.

HAI! Aku datang bawa Oneshoot HunHan! Ini pertama kalianya aku buat Oneshoot, hehe.

Oh iya, mungkin ini ceritanya pasaran. Tapi ini aku dapet inspirasinya setelah dengerin Infinite-Back. Gak nyambung emang sih... tapi itulah yang ku dapat, hehe.

Semoga HunHan shipper pada suka ya...

.

.

.

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Always Sehun POV~

Tit tit tit Beep beep beep klick

Suara apa itu? Aneh sekali. Baru saja aku pulang sekolah lalu membaringkan tubuhku di sofa dan sudah ada suara aneh? Oh, mungkin hyungku sudah datang?

"Hyung, kaukah itu?" ku keraskan sedikit suaraku, sebenarnya untuk menghalau rasa takut, aku bukan penakut kok... tapi – ah, ini gara-gara Kai dan Sulli! Mereka berusaha menakut-nakuti Tao dengan bercerita seram tadi, aku jadi ikut takut kan...

"HYUNG?!" sekarang aku benar-benar takut saat hyungku belum juga membalas, ayolah... itu bukan hantu yang bermain laptop kan?

Perlahan ku dekati kamar hyungku yang berpintu putih dengan aksen hitam itu lalu ku ketuk agak keras "Hyung?" belum ada balasan "Kyuhyun-hyung!"

Krieeekkk

Aku lega saat pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, tapi – ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya, teman baru hyungku? "who are you?" tanya namja itu dengan ekspresi datar, ah dia bahkan sepertinya tidak benar-benar menatapku.

"It's my brother" akhirnya Kyuhyun-hyung muncul juga dengan memegang sebuah i-phone, mungkin. "Kau sudah pulang Sehunna? Kenapa sih, berisik sekali" tanya Kyuhyun-hyung kemudian sambil memeluk namja asing itu dari belakang.

"Namjachingu mu?" tanyaku heran, bukankah aneh saat namja dan namja berpelukan seperti itu? "kau gay?" tanya ku lagi, Kyuhyun-hyung terkekeh sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan kini kepalanya menelusup pada ceruk leher namja asing itu, aku curiga.

"Bagaimana kalau dia yeojachinguku" aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung mendengarnya "maksudmu? Jelas-jelas dia namja hyung, kau tidak bisa menipuku" Kyuhyun-hyung melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan kearahku, setelah dekat dia merangkul bahuku "lihat ini"

Kemudian Kyuhyun-hyung mengutak-atik benda pipih di tangannya itu "switch!" mataku kembali teralih pada namja asing itu dan...

"MWO?!"

Dia berubah menjadi yeoja! Astaga – apa sekarang aku sedang bermimpi? Maldo andwae!

Aku shock! Tadi dia itu namja... dengan rambut hitam pendek, tinggi sekitar 170-an lebih, dada rata (tentu saja, tadi dia namja kan), dan wajah yang... oke, wajahnya memang sama, imut, cantik, menggemaskan.

Mungkin kalau di bandingkan makhluk aneh ini akan mempunyai wajah yang seperti Kim Minseok, atau Xiumin, dia sunbaeku.

"Hahaha, bagaimana? Menarik? So funny..." kembali aku menoleh pada hyungku yang sudah kembali mengutak-atik benda pipih itu "dia apa hyung? Bagaimana – oh, ini mimpi kan?" "switch" gumam hyungku sebelum menjawab "kau tidak mimpi, memangnya kau tidak bisa merasakan tubuhmu sendiri? Ini – di sebut apa ya? Pokoknya ini hasil buatanku, aku, Changmin dan Kibum" sejak kapan Kyuhyun-hyung bergaul dengan namja bertampang datar itu?

"Kibum-hyungeun- " "ah, wae? Kau tau sendiri dia selalu tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbau uang, kau mengerti maksudku?"

Aku kembali melirik makhluk buatan yang sudah kembali dengan penampilan namjanya itu "dia cantik kan? Aku benar-benar menyukainya, aku bahkan sudah memberinya nama, Lee Sungmin. Dia cocok sekali jadi namja cantik begini... kau juga mau? Kami akan membuatkannya untukmu..."

Terserah saja, oh ini GILA! Aku tau sekarang memang zamannya sudah canggih, tapi makhluk buatan tadi... walaupun itu robot, atau buatan, atau kloning sekalian dia benar-benar... ini tidak masuk akal! Dan bagaimana bisa berubah-ubah dari namja menjadi yeoja secepat itu? Hanya dalam satu detik saat Kyuhyun-hyung menyentuh layar datar itu! Mustahil.

"YA! Sehunna! Aigoo, ada apa dengannya? Ku rasa Sungmin memang sangat cantik... dia kan juga perlu seseorang untuk mendampinginya, dari pada menolak yeoja terus, apa dia tidak bosan, ya kan Sungminnie? – ah aku lupa menambahkan bahasa Korea untukmu..."

Setelahnya aku tak bisa lagi mendengar suara hyungku karena aku sudah menutup rapat pintu kamarku, aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan bersama mereka, terlalu tidak masuk akal bagiku. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu dan setelah itu makan karena aku sudah sangat lapar.

.

.

~HunHan~

.

.

"Wake up wake up wake up"

Apa sih itu? Apa dia tidak tau ini hari minggu?! Aku butuh tidur lebih oke?

"Wake up, can you wake up, wake up wake up"

ASTAGA! Sudah suaranya datar dan aneh, dia juga terus mengulang-ulang kata bangun dalam bahasa inggris itu, apa dia teman Hyungku? Atau itu Kai yang sengaja mengerjaiku?

"Wake up wake up wake-"

"YA! Bisakah kau diam?! Aku mau tid – eh, nuguseyo?"

Aku shock! Siapa namja ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya... dia cantik juga, serius! Walaupun dia namja dia sangat cantik, dia juga memakai bajuku...

APA?!

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau memakai bajuku? Hei, bisakah kau menjawabku?" namja asing itu hanya mengerjapkan mata rusanya, ngomong-ngomong soal matanya dia memiliki mata yang indah dan bening, mengingatkanku pada rusa.

"Aish – tadi saja berisik sekali, tapi sekarang seperti orang tak bisa bicara, aneh" gumamku. Sekarang aku sudah tak bisa tidur lagi karena namja asing yang masih setia berdiri di samping ranjangku, mungkin aku memang harus benar-benar bangun.

Ku sibakkan selimutku lalu duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap namja asing ini dan saat itu aku melihat sebuah benda pipih seperti milik Hyungku, warnanya putih. Di sana ada sebuah sobekan kertas yang berisi tulisan cakar ayam, tulisan Hyungku, Kyuhyun.

***Jaga dia Sehun, anggap dia anakmu sendiri atau apalah terserah, oh iya, sepertinya aku juga lupa menambahkan bahasa Korea untuknya jadi klik saja pilihan bahasa-Korea di remote putih itu.

Dia juga belum punya nama, beri dia nama ya? Dia milikmu, jaga baik-baik.

Aku kuliah dulu dengan Sungmin, jaga dirimu nae Kyeo dongsaeng, tapi aku tidak akan lama, anyeong ^-^ ***

TUNGGU! Apa dia – ku dongakkan kepalaku menatap namja asing itu, dia juga sedang menatapku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya – dia juga robot seperti milik Hyungku? Lee Sungmin? Maldo andwae!

"Oh Sehun" kata namja asi – err, bukan! robot itu, kemudian dia tersenyum manis. Astaga! Dia benar-benar manis~ kalau aku di suruh memilih antara robot ini dengan Yoona SNSD aku akan memilih robot ini! Kenapa? Karena dia sangat indah~

Bagaimana cara Hyungku dan teman-temannya membuat makhluk aneh serta cantik seperti ini? Dia juga sangat imut!

"Oh Sehun" katanya lagi "i love your name, Oh Sehun~ Oh Sehun~ but – what is my name?" kali ini robot itu seperti memiliki perasaan, dia tersenyum manis saat menyebut namaku, dia seperti bukan robot lagi, tapi tetap saja dia robot.

Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, bahasanya! Bisa pusing aku kalau dia mengoceh bahasa inggris panjang lebar. Ku raih benda yang kata Kyuhyun-hyung remote itu lalu menyalakannya, ini sih benar-benar seperti i-phone, di sini juga punya menu-menu persis seperti gadgetku.

OH, apa ini memang gadgetku?! Astaga! Apa yang hyungku lakukan pada gadget kesayanganku ini?!

Ku buka sebuah menu dengan foto robot, dan benar saja, memang ini menunya! Kemudian ku buka pilihan tambah bahasa. Ada banyak pilihan ternyata, sebaiknya ku pilih bahasa Korea dan China untuk jaga-jaga. Add!

"Oh Sehun, can you give me – sebuah nama?" aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya, begini kan lebih baik! "Bisakah kau memberiku sebuah nama?"

Iya juga ya... nama, apa nama yang bagus?

Ku dongakkan kembali kepalaku untuk melihat wajah robot itu dengan jelas, nama apa ya?

"Bisakah kau memberiku sebuah nama? Oh Sehun~ bisakah kau memberiku sebuah nama? Bisakah kau memberiku sebuah nama? Oh Sehun~ Oh Sehun~ Oh Sehun~ bisakah kau mem-"

Astaga, dia bisa membuatku pusing!

"LUHAAAAAN! LU – HAN, oke? Namamu Luhan, LUHAN! Puas?"

Dia diam setelah ku bentak seperti itu, habis dia berisik sekali! Dia bahkan lebih berisik dari Sulli dan Krystal! Atau Key-hyung yang suka mengomel itu! Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tenang jika menghadapi robot berisik seperti ini?! Kyuhyun-hyung hanya memberi masalah untukku!

"Luhan? Namaku Luhan~ Luuuuu han..."

Baiklah, dia memang berisik. Tapi aku tidak tahan juga dengan keimutannya! Neomu Kyeopta~

"tunggu di sini, aku akan mandi dulu" ku lihat dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebelum aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

~HunHan~

.

.

Aku sedang mencari baju di lemari saat kurasakan Luhan, nama baru yang kuberikan pada robot cantik itu, sedang menatapku intens. Jujur aku risih, sebenarnya tak masalah jika ia tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dariku tapi...

Aku hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk yang melilit di pinggangku, kalau tak ingat bahwa dia ini robot yang tentu saja masih polos, aku pasti sudah mengira dia mesum...

Ya walaupun aku pasti lebih mesum dari dia, haha.

Tapi ya sudahlah, masa bodoh, aku memang terlalu sexy untuk di lewatkan, kau beruntung punya majikan se-sexy aku Lu Han, haha. Ngomong-ngomong nama itu bagus juga, Luhan. Terasa seperti nama orang China bagiku, tapi tak tau lagi,orang China yang ku kenal ya Tao dan Kris-hyung...atau Kris-gege.

Kris-hyung itu siswa paling tampan, paling keren dan paling kaya di sekolahku! Dan yang lebih kerennya lagi...

Dia menyukaiku!

Ayo tepuk tangan untuk Oh Sehun...!

Tak masalah bagiku, aku sebenarnya bukan gay, apalagi uke atau bottom. Tapi jika itu Kris-gege... it's okay! Hehe.

"AAAAA!" aku terkejut dan refleks menoleh pada Luhan yang barusan berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya, dia kenapa sih?

Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal, aku bingung, tentu saja. Dia benar-benar robot kan? Kenapa dia bertingkah aneh seperti gadis yang baru saja melihat pria telanjang?!

Oh, oke. Aku memang telanjang sekarang, tapi, well, aku kan hanya mau ganti baju. Dan dia itu robot! Tapi kenapa?

"Hey, kau kenapa?" aku bergerak mendekatinya, masih dengan tak mengenakan apapun, aku masih berpikir bukan ini masalahnya, lagipula dia robot kan? Harusnya tak masalah.

Dia sedikit mengintip dari celah jarinya, tapi kemudian menutup wajah rapat-rapat lagi, mambuatku mengerutkan kening karena aku sangat bingung, tapi untunglah kemudian dia berbicara.

"Itu.. kenapa Oh Sehun tidak memakai baju? Kan malu..." dan ternyata benar!

Tapi kan... mana ada robot punya perasaan? Rasa malu? Yang benar saja, apa Kyuhyun-hyung bercanda padaku?!

"Oh Sehun harus pakai baju~" lanjutnya masih dengan menutup wajah, owh... dia sangat menggemaskan!

"Luhan, tak apa. Kau bisa membuka matamu..." aku berusaha membuka telapak tangannya, tapi dia masih bersikukuh menutup wajahnya "Tapi..."

"Di antara kita tak ada yang di tutupi, jadi tak masalah jika aku tak memakai baju di depanmu, mengerti?" dengan itu akhirnya Luhan membuka tangannya, meski dia masih tak mau memandang ke arahku.

"Aku malu melihatnya..." kata Luhan malu-malu, bisa ku lihat rona merah menghiasi pipi putih mulusnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini, Luhan seperti manusia saja, padahal dia kan... robot?

"Tak apa, kau hanya harus membiasakan dirimu, mengerti?" Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dia benar benar menggemaskan! Ku usak pelan surai pirangnya, ngomong-ngomong Luhan memiliki rambut pirang, membuatnya jadi lebih cantik...

Oh iya, dia bisa bertransformasi jadi gadis seperti Lee Sungmin kan?

.

.

~HunHan~

.

.

Lapar, itulah yang membuatku menyeret Luhan menuju dapur, bukan maksudku menyuruh Luhan untuk memasak atau apa! Lagipula mana aku tau dia bisa masak atau tidak...

Aku hanya tak ingin meninggalkannya di kamarku sendirian, kasihan kan... aku juga tak ingin dia menghancurkan kamar cantikku dan... well, aku butuh teman makan.

Tapi... dia bisa makan tidak ya? Apa makanan robot seperti dia? Bensin? Oli? Nuklir? Oh oke, aku mulai melantur... mungkin dia hanya butuh batrai atau listrik kan?

"Luhan juga mau makan... Luhan lapar~"

Aku berusaha untuk tidak tersedak saat ini, HELL! Dia bilang apa? Lapar?!

Ku letakkan kembali sumpit berisi tteokbokki yang baru saja ingin ku lahap tapi tidak jadi karena rengekan robot baruku bernama Luhan barusan.

"Kau bilang apa?" aku tidak tuli... hanya ingin memastikan. "Lapar.. Luhan mau makan juga, Oh Sehun~"

Hhhuuuuhhhhh aku mengatur nafas, menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti robot kelewat imut ini, aaarrrgghhhh! Aku bisa gila!

"Me – memang kau makan apa, heum?" ku lihat mata rusa itu bersinar-sinar saat ini, sepertinya ia senang sekali mau ku beri makan.

"ITU!" Luhan menunjuk kotak susu di atas lemari, itu milikku, aku meminumnya saat akan tidur dan sarapan.

Tapi... benarkah Luhan meminum susu? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia rusak karena air? Bukankah robot di TV biasanya terbuat dari besi atau semacamnya?

"Kau yakin? Oh, atau kau makan kardusnya?" Luhan menatapku bingung "aku tidak mengerti... aku mau susu! Oh Sehun aku mau susu~ Oh Sehun aku mau susu!"

Luhan sudah menarik-narik lengan bajuku persis seperti BamBam, anak tetangga sebelah yang dari Thailand itu... umurnya masih sekitar lima tahunan. Biasanya ia akan menarik-narik celanaku jika menginginkan permen dariku, makanya aku selalu sedia lollypop di tas, jaga-jaga jika nanti bertemu dia di jalan.

Tidak tega juga melihat Luhan seperti itu, tapi kalau dia rusak bagaimana? Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia secepat itu... bagaimana ini?! Dia terlalu cantik dan imut untuk di lewatkan, aku bahkan belum mencubit pipi mulusnya itu!

Oh, aku galau~

"Aku mau susu... Oh Sehun aku mau SUSU! Luhan lapar~" melihat Luhan merengek sampai mau menangis begitu aku kasihan juga...

"Ba-baiklah" mendengar itu Luhan diam seketika, dan saat aku beranjak dari kursi ku lihat dia tersenyum lebar, sebegitu enaknya kah susu itu?

"Ini... minumlah, tapi pelan-pelan ya?" ku sodorkan segelas penuh susu vanilla itu pada Luhan, dia menerima dengan mata berbinar senang "terima kasih~" oh dia lucu sekali!

Ku gerakkan tanganku untuk mengusap lembut surai pirangnya sementara dia menghabiskan susunya, aku jadi seperti ayah yang baik.. hehe.

Ah tidak! Kalau Luhan aku tidak mau jadi ayahnya, kalau Bambam sih mau-mau saja...tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Karena aku mau jadi kekasihnya.

Andai dia bukan robot...

Ah~ ku rasa aku mulai menyu- ah tidak, menyayangi? Iya, kurasa aku mulai menyayanginya...

"Saranghae~" Luhan yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan minum susunya kini menoleh padaku, dan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya membuatku senang sekali!

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun~"

GREP

Kemudian dia memelukku erat, aku balas memeluknya. Kyuhyun-hyung benar, aku memang butuh pendamping, tapi kenapa Luhan harus sebuah robot?

.

.

~HunHan~

.

.

"Kau membawa siapa? Kau tidak bisa membawa sepupumu kemari Oh Sehun!"

Aku tau akan jadi seperti ini, tapi mana tega aku meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di rumah?! Luhan juga terus merengek agar aku membawanya, kalian tau sendiri kan betapa imutnya robotku ini? Bagaimana aku bisa menolak aegyonya?!

"Saem... jebalyo~ dia tidak akan nakal, dia ini penurut, jadi dia tak akan membawa masalah. Ku mohon..."

Entah aegyoku sebaik Luhan atau tidak yang pentingkan aku sudah berusaha, ini juga demi Luhanku, eh... dia milikku kan?

"Baiklah" lega sekali mendengar kata itu, akhirnya –

"Tapi..."

"... Dia juga harus memakai seragam, baru aku mengijinkannya masuk"

Habis sudah uang jajanku...

.

.

~HunHan~

.

.

"Wah... cantiknya~"-Kai

"kau yakin dia namja hun?"-Tao

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku Oppa?"-Krystal

"Neomu Kyeopta!"-Sulli

Sebenarnya mereka agak menggangguku, entahlah, tidak suka saja melihat mereka sepertinya menyukai Luhan, ada seperti rasa tidak rela dan terganggu, aku tak begitu mengerti.

"Ya! Berhenti mencolek-colek Luhanku!" ku seret Luhan untuk mendekat padaku, menjauhkannya dari keempat makhluk buas itu, enak saja! Luhan kan hanya milikku!

"Kau berlebihan albino! " protes Krystal "iya, bukannya dia sepupumu ya?" kali ini Kai yang menatapku penuh selidik, mungkin sebaiknya aku jujur saja pada mereka ya?

"Well, sebenarnya bukan. Ehem – dia robotku"

"MWOOOOO?!"

Teriakan 'pelan' dari keempat teman-temanku itu berhasil membuat beberapa siswa-siswi yang kebetulan berada di sekitar kelasku jadi kepo lalu melihat ke dalam kelas.

Hanya berisi anak-anak abnormal, abaikan!

Mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan hingga bersikap tak peduli lagi, masa bodoh dengan mereka.

Memang saat ini waktu istirahat, tapi kami masih berada di kelas karena... well, Kyungsoo sepupu Kai membawakan banyak makanan hasil eksperimennya untuk kami, dan kami memutuskan untuk memakannya di kelas. Dan asal kalian tau, di kantin sangat penuh dan berisik.

Dan aku juga tak mau banyak mata yang melihat Luhan dengan penuh rasa ke kepoan, sekali lagi, LUHAN MILIKKU!

"Kau serius Hun?" tanya Tao kemudian dengan suara yang lebih pelan "kau bercanda? Dia terasa asli kok..." aku menampik tangan Sulli yang ingin menyentuh kulit mulus Luhan, kemudian Yeoja cantik itu mendengus kesal.

"Dia hadiah dari Hyungku, dia dan teman-temannya yang membuatkannya untukku, dan aku menamainya Lu Han. Tapi meski dia robot dia juga makan makanan manusia" kemarin hyung sudah mengatakan padaku kalau Luhan juga makan makanan manusia, tapi dia hanya makan makanan sehat, seperti susu, telur, sayur, buah... dan Luhan hanya suka susu dan buah.

Keempat temanku itu mengangguk mengerti sambil menatap Luhan takjub, aku sebenarnya juga masih tidak percaya Luhan itu robot.

"Daebak!" ucap Krystal kagum "bagaimana mereka bisa membuatnya?" Tao ikut mengagumi Luhan.

Sementara Luhan hanya diam dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya, sepertinya dia malu di lihat seperti itu dari tadi, hah, Luhan memang manis~

.

.

~HunHan~

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak enak menitipkan Luhan pada keempat makhluk abnormal seperti Kai, Tao, Sulli, dan Krystal sementara aku akan...

Ehem

Kencan.

Ya, aku akan kencan dengan gebetanku yang super tampan dan kaya raya, siapa lagi kalau bukan KRIS!

Yeay!

Aku tak henti-hentinya bersorak dari tadi, semoga saja kencan pertama kami ini berjalan lancar dan kami akan jadian... kalian tau kan orang-orang sekaya dia ini bisa membantu perekonomian keluargaku? Terserah kalau kalian bilang aku matre.

Lagipula kan lumanyan untuk memberi makan Luhan, aku kan tak punya penghasilan... eh, sudah punya 'peliharaan' saja, bayangkan betapa naasnya nasibku... oke aku berlebihan. Lagipula lebay is my style, right?!

Saat ini baru bel pulang sekolah, aku menunggunya di taman dekat parkiran, dia yang menyuruhku untuk menunggu di sini.

Tak lama kemudian ku lihat dia berjalan cepat sambil tersenyum ke arahku, aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya setelah dia sudah berada di dekatku, aku menggeleng "tidak, baru lima menit yang lalu hyung" dia tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambutku, aku mempoutkan bibirku, aku tidak suka jika rambutku yang sudah rapi ini malah berantakan. Aku kan ingin selalu rapi di depannya *pout

Dan kelakuanku malah membuatnya gemas sepertinya, buktinya sekarang ia mencubit pipiku "hyung~ appo!" dia hanya tertawa senang, astaga dia kenapa sangat tampan sih?!

"kau sangat menggemaskan sih..." kemudian dia mencubiti pipiku lagi "hyung! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!" protesku sambil berusaha menghindar darinya, dia tergelak "haha, astaga Sehun... mana ada di cubit bisa mati?"

"Bisa aja, kalo nyubitnya make pisau" dia tertawa semakin keras "kau lucu sekali eoh?" lalu dia kembali mengusak rambutku gemas kemudian...

CHU~

Dia mencium pipiku! OMONA!

"H-hyung~" panggilku "ne?" "a-an ani" hhhuuuuuhhh aku jadi gugup, bagaimana ini?! Kendalikan dirimu Oh Sehun!

"Sehunnie?" panggilnya setelah beberapa datik hening di antara kami, aku menoleh padanya "ne, hyung?"

Kegugupan ku semakin bertambah saat ia meraih kedua tanganku lalu menggenggamnya erat, bisa ku rasakan detak jantungku bertambah cepat.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

OMO! Bolehkah aku pingsan sekarang? GUBRAK!

"Sehunnie?" "ne, eum it- itu... aku ma – "

"OH SEHUN! MEREKA NAKAL!"

GREB

Aku benar-benar ingin pingsan sekarang saat tiba-tiba suara Luhan menggangguku, lalu memelukku dari belakang, sepertinya dia ketakutan.

Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku baru saja ingin menjawab pernyataan cinta Kris-hyung... lagipula kenapa mereka membiarkan Luhan kemari?! Apa mereka menggoda Luhan lagi? Bukankah Luhan bilang 'mereka nakal' tadi? Ishh aku ingin membunuh mereka saat ini juga! WAR!

"Apa yeoja ini kekasihmu?"

Yeoja? MWO?!

Aku segera berbalik untuk melihat Luhan dan... Arrrgghhh sial! Mereka pasti memencet-mencet remotenya sembarangan! Sekarang Luhan jadi yeoja kan... aduh jadi bertambah runyam ini ceritanya, huwaaa!

"Bu – bukan kok hyung... aku – aku tidak mengenalnya..." aku berusaha mendorong tubuh Luhan, dan sepertinya ini cukup fatal karena hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

Luhan menangis.

"HUWEEE Oh Sehun juga jahat... Luhan kan milik Oh Sehun...tapi tadi Oh Sehun bilang tidak mengenal Luhan...hhuuwwweeee"

Aduh siapa saja tolong bunuh aku...

"Sehunnie... gwaenchana. Aku bisa terima ini kok, tak masalah bila kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, tapi perlu kau ingat bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu.. aku – aku pergi dulu ne?"

.

.

~HunHan~

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Luhan! Kalau saja kau tidak menghampiri ku! Oh god! Aku sudah menunggu selama satu bulan untuk menjadi kekasihnya tapi kau malah menghancurkan semuanya!"

Aku dan Luhan sudah berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah, masih ingatkan uang jajanku habis hanya untuk membelikan Luhan seragam agar bisa masuk sekolah bersamaku? Dan solusi terbaik ya berjalan kaki, apalagi?

"Jangan menangis! Aku jadi semakin kesal saja bodoh!"Luhan malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya "YA!" tidak tahan juga kini aku berbalik menatapnya tajam, dia masih saja menangis, apa karena dia berubah jadi yeoja makanya dia menangis terus?

Kemudian ku rogoh saku blazerku untuk mengambil remotenya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah gadgetku sendiri, lalu merubahnya menjadi namja lagi.

Nah, begini lebih baik. Tangisannya sudah tak sekencang tadi.

Kembali aku berjalan, begitupun dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa Oh Sehun marah pada Luhan? Apa salah Luhan?" oh kau membuatku kesal lagi Luhan...

"Kau menggagalkan rencanaku Luhan! Itulah kenapa aku marah padamu!" bentakku untuk kesekian kalinya, habis aku kesal sekali, gagal sudah rencana jadi orang kaya.

"Dan juga, jangan ikuti aku!"

.

.

~HunHan~

.

.

BRUK

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak hyungku yang kebetulan sedang bersama Changmin dan Kibum, teman-temannya, entah mereka mengerjakan apa.

"Eoh? Di mana Luhan? Bukankah kau membawanya?" tanya kyuhyun-hyung heran, dan pertanyaan itu malah membuatku semakin sewot.

"Aku sudah membuangnya!" teriakku kemudian segera berlari menuju kamar lalu mengurung diri.

"YA! Anak sialan! Dia jauh lebih berharga dari pada rumah ini bodoh! Kasihan dia pasti menangis sekarang!" teriak hyungku marah dari luar kamar.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" balasku dengan teriakan yang lebih kencang lagi.

"Kalau kau tak menyukainya harusnya bilang saja dari awal! Aku bisa melenyapkannya lagi atau menjualnya dengan harga tinggi pada orang lain! Dan asal kau tau, di luar sana banyak yang menginginkan Luhan. Dan dengan bodohnya malah kau menyia-nyiakannya! Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini OH SEHUN! Dia juga punya perasaan SEHUN!"

Itu bukan teriakan Kyuhyun-hyungku... tapi Kim Kibum yang terkenal irit bicara.

"Sudahlah, percuma kau meneriakinya. Lebih baik kita cari Luhan sekarang, lalu menjualnya. Kau butuh uang untuk biaya kuliahmu dan sekolah anak sialan itu kan Kyu?" kali ini suara Shim Changmin.

Mereka akhirnya benar-benar keluar untuk mencari Luhan.

Lalu mereka akan menjualnya... biar saja, dengan begitu hidupku bisa tenang dan kembali normal seperti biasa.

Ya, benar.

Benarkah?

Ah aku memang bodoh!

Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?!

Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di tengah arus kota yang padat?! Bagaimana kalau dia menangis? Bagaimana kalau ada yang berbuat jahat padanya?!

Luhan kan milikku...

ASTAGA! Kenapa aku bisa dengan bodohnya menyia-nyiakan Luhan?! Apa karena dia hanya robot? Tapi dia memang lebih dari sekedar robot, dia bisa makan, bisa merasa malu, bisa merasa senang... dan juga bisa menangis...

Aku merindukannya...

TIK

TIK

TIK

Suara apa itu?

Aku segera menggerakkan kakiku mendekati jendela, ternyata gerimis... ah tidak, lama-lama jadi semakin deras. Hujan.

MWO?!

Luhan bisa kehujanan nanti... bagaimana kalau dia kedinginan?

Aku harus segera mencarinya, aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Aku...

Mencintainya...

Ya, aku mencintai robot itu.

Maafkan aku Luhan, aku benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

~HunHan~

.

.

"LUHAN! Kau di mana?"

"Luhan jawab aku... ku mohon..."

Sekarang aku berada di taman yang tak jauh dari lokasi tempat aku meninggalkan Luhan tadi sore, dan ini sudah malam.

Hujan deraspun sudah berhenti sekitar satu jam yang lalu, aku basah kuyup, dan aku yakin Luhan juga...

Maafkan aku Luhan...

"Luhan! Jika kau mendengarku jawab aku! Aku minta maaf! Kau dimana?! LUHAN!" tuhan, ku mohon... aku tidak masalah jika harus di bunuh, tapi temukan aku pada Luhan dulu... aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu... ku mohon, maafkan aku.. kembalilah padaku..." aku sudah tak peduli di bilang cengeng hingga menangis sebegini rupa, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun~"

Suara itu...

Aku berbalik, dan dia di sana. Berdiri menatapku dengan mata sembabnya, penampilan acak-acakkan dan baju yang basah...

Mendadak aku kehilangan keseimbangan hingga kemudian roboh

BRUK

Aku terduduk di tanah basah itu, lega sekali rasanya telah menemukan Luhan ku...

Luhan segera berlari menghampiriku kemudian memelukku.

Aku tidak pantas untuk kau maafkan Luhan... aku memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk, hanya karena orang yang ku sukai aku tega meninggalkanmu, aku bodoh!

"Maafkan aku Luhan... ah, kau tak perlu memaafkanku, aku sudah jahat padamu... aku... aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" ucapku dengan nada sedikit bergetar, well, aku masih menangis.

"Luhan tidak marah, Luhan sadar Oh Sehun menyukai orang itu kan? Seharusnya Luhan tidak mengganggu Oh Sehun... maafkan Luhan" astaga, mendengar itu rasa bersalahku semakin besar saja.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah Lu... aku yang salah." "Tapi – " aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Aku tidak menyukainya lagi... sekarang aku hanya menyukaimu, Oh Sehun hanya menyukai Luhan, arraseo?"

Luhan hanya diam memandangku sambil matanya berkedip lucu.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan... apa Luhan juga mencintaiku? Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk cepat "Luhan juga mencintai Oh Sehun" balasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Luhan sangat mencintai Oh Sehhhmmpptt"

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya yang aku tau, aku hanya menyalurkan rasa cintaku dengan membekap bibir manisnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Bahkan rintik hujan yang kembali mengguyurpun aku sudah tak peduli.

Lagipula... bukankah ini romantis?

Berciuman di tengah hujan.

Aku tak peduli Luhan itu robot atau apa, tapi aku sadar aku sudah mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

Ingat, LUHAN MILIKKU!

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Yehet! Selesai... gimana gimana? Ancur? Gaje? Gak banget? Oke Vixx! Tapi kalian mau ngasih review kan? Peuliseu~ tapi jangan minta sekuel ya? *Plak* habis aku gak bakat buat sekuel...*cry* tapi kalau banyak yang minta akan di pertimbangkan... (emang ada yang minta? -_- GR bingits)

anyeong~


End file.
